The Forgotten Memories
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: AU. ShikaTema. Shikamaru adalah anak broken-home , namun semua berubah setelah bertemu Temari yang memberinya alasan untuk hidup. Namun, kisah ini tak berlangsung semulus itu. Karena Temari mengidap penyakit yang selalu menyakiti Shikamaru.....R&R!
1. Prologue: Erased Memories

Ini dia, fanfic ShikaTema-ku yang baru. Cerita ini AU dengan setting dunia di dunia yang jauh berbeda dengan Naruto. Silahkan baca!!!! Dan reviewnya jangan lupa ya!!! Warning: OOC yang nggak tanggung-tanggung.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei, bukan milikku.

* * *

**THE FORGOTTEN MEMORIES**

Prologue: Erased Memories

Angin yang mengalir lembut, pohon yang melambai tenang, matahari yang bersinar cerah. Semua hal itu tak dapat membohongi rasa seorang pemuda yang berada di suatu bukit. Pemuda yang terus bersembunyi di balik pohon, menatap seorang gadis yang duduk di rerumputan terbuka. Mata yang terlihat sedih dan kosong, mata yang terlihat sedih dan hancur, dengan kedua mata itu sang pemuda terus memandangi gadis itu.

Perlahan, pemuda itu menapakkan kakinya keluar dari bayangan tempat persembunyiannya. Memperlihatkan dirinya yang sedang dalam keadaan berantakan.

Gadis itu menoleh, menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu dan terlihat sedikit tegang karena bertemu dengan seorang asing yang tak ia kenal. Pemuda itu sedikit terpaku dengan reaksi gadis itu, ia bertanya-tanya, apakah yang ia perkirakan telah terjadi? Apakah mimpinya yang paling buruk dari semua mimpi buruknya akhirnya telah terjadi?

"Anu....apakah kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat?"

Mata pemuda itu membelalak. Ia tak dapat menahan air matanya yang dengan perlahan mengalir setetes demi setetes. Ia telah tahu suatu hari hal ini dapat terjadi. Ia telah tahu suatu hari mimpi buruknya akan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda yang tak ia kenal menangis. Siapa yang tidak bingung bila tiba-tiba terdapat seorang yang tak dikenal menangis tiba-tiba setelah melihatnya? Namun, satu hal dalam diri gadis itu membuatnya bingung. Ia merasa pilu, tumbuh perasaan bersalah melihat air mata dari orang asing itu mengalir jatuh ke tanah.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan beranjak pergi. Rasa sakit yang menyeruak di hatinya tak dapat dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Ia hanya terus membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Mengalir bersama dengan semua kenangan dirinya bersama orang yang paling ia cintai. Menghilang bersama dengan semua kenangan yang terhapus......

* * *

Itu dia prolognya. Pusing ya? Silahkan langsung baca chapter 1.

Jangan lupa review!!!


	2. The First Meeting

Ini dia chapter 1. Maaf ya agak pendek. Silahkan baca!!! Dan review!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Meeting

Cuaca yang cerah membuat hari ini terasa lebih indah. Namun, bagi seorang pemuda di suatu kota, hari ini adalah hari yang sama seperti biasanya. Hari yang membosankan dan tanpa arti. Pemuda itu mendesah dan menguap. Kakinya membawanya jauh pergi ke sudut kota yang sepi. Sekilas, ia melihat ke langit. Betapa hari yang sempurna untuk melihat awan.

Ia tak peduli apakah seharusnya ia hari ini pergi sekolah ataupun ia seharusnya sekarang sedang mengumpulkan tugas perbaikannya atau ia tidak akan naik kelas pada semester depan. Ia tak peduli semua itu. Baginya semua hal itu tidak penting.

Ia mendesah lagi, ia membiarkan kakinya menapaki suatu bukit kecil di sudut kota. Ia telah sampai ke tempat yang biasanya ia habiskan sebagian besar waktu luangnya. Memandangi langit, tidur siang dan memikirkan banyak hal.

"Betapa hari yang membosankan," gerutunya pelan di antara helaan napas panjang. Ia melonggarkan sedikit dasi yang melingkar di lehernya. Ia memandangi seragam sekolahnya sedikit. Seragam dengan kemeja putih, jas dan celana panjang warna hitam, lengkap dengan dasinya yang berwarna merah. Seragam yang seharusnya tak ia pakai, karena ia tak cocok menyandang status "pelajar".

Ia mendesah kembali, membiarkan angin berhembus semilir menerpa tubuhnya. Hari yang tenang. Dan juga hari yang membosankan. Ia sedikit mengencangkan ikatan tali yang mengikat rapat rambutnya. Membuatnya terkesan seperti buah nanas. Ia tersenyum sedikit, sadar kadang kalau ia mempunyai penampilan yang sedikit konyol.

Kakinya berjalan kembali menuju ke tempat favoritnya. Tempat yang sepi yang cocok untuk dirinya yang benci keramaian.

Angin kembali menerpa tubuhnya, yang membawa serta debu serta daun kering. Matanya sedikit mengerjap, menghalangi debu masuk ke matanya. Ia menggerutu pelan, menggosok matanya yang sedikit perih karena kemasukan beberapa butir debu.

Ia membuka dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, berharap debu segera keluar dari matanya yang berwarna hitam. Matanya menjadi sedikit merah dan berkaca-kaca karena air mata. Ia menggosok matanya sedikit lagi dan menengadah ke depan.

Di matanya yang masih perih dan berkaca-kaca terefleksi sesosok gadis berambut pirang berkuncir empat yang memakai baju terusan berwarna hitam. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah handy cam yang menyorot pemandangan kota. Memang benar, dari bukit ini bisa didapatkan pemandangan kota Konoha yang sangat indah.

Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap pemuda itu sebentar sebelum kemudian mengalihkan sorotan handy camnya ke arah pemuda itu. Yang tentu saja tindakan gadis asing itu membuat pemuda itu kaget.

"Maaf, kamu siapa?" tanya gadis itu sopan. Pemuda itu melihat sebuah senyum manis dan polos terukir di bibir gadis itu. Senyum yang pertama kali pemuda itu lihat seumur hidupnya, senyum yang suci dan bersih.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," balas sang pemuda berjalan mendekati gadis itu, terlihat jelas ia agak terganggu dengan handy cam yang terus menerus merekam tingkah lakunya.

"Oh ya maaf, aku Temari, salam kenal," kata sang gadis ceria. Sang pemuda melirik pada gadis itu sedikit, ia tak pernah melihat gadis seperti itu di kota ini, mungkin orang pindahan.

"Namamu?" tanya Temari karena orang yang duduk di sebelahnya tak kunjung memberitahukan namanya.

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru-kun, ya?" tanya Temari ikut duduk di sebelah Shikamaru. Shikamaru menyadari handy cam Temari masih menyala dan ditaruh menghadap ke depan, kembali merekam pemandangan kota. Kemudian, gadis berkuncir empat itu merogoh sesuatu di dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebatang pulpen beserta buku catatan berwarna coklat.

"Apa kau tahu nama bukit ini?" tanya Temari sembari membuka buku catatannya. Shikamaru mendesah dan berbaring terlentang. Ia memandangi awan yang bergerak perlahan di langit yang biru.

"Hey, kau dengar aku tidak sih?" tanya Temari terdengar sedikit kesal. Shikamaru melirik menatap gadis itu dan mendesah kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Shikamaru cuek. Ia mendengar Temari menggerutu pelan namun tidak memikirkannya.

"Kalau begitu, kunamai saja bukit ini jadi Bukit Kenangan," kata Temari yang membuat Shikamaru sedikit mendelik. Memangnya bisa seenaknya seperti itu?

Shikamaru berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan gadis aneh yang ada di sebelahnya, ia hanya menutup matanya berharap dirinya segera tertidur. Walau, ia akhirnya tidak bisa tidur.

Angin semilir kembali berhembus, memberikan nuansa sejuk di pagi yang cerah ini. Seutas senyum kembali terpatri di mulut Temari, menikmati betap indahnya hari ini. Perhatian sang gadis kembali kepada buku catatan yang terbuka di pangkuannya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai pulpen yang tergenggam di tangannya kembali menari di atas kertas.

Waktu berjalan dan matahari pun akhirnya condong ke barat, mengingatkan kedua remaja yang tengah menikmati kedamaian di bukit itu untuk segera pulang. Shikamaru membuka matanya saat sadar angin dingin menyapu tubuhnya. Ia segera bangun – meski sebenarnya sedari tadi ia terus terjaga meski matanya tertutup – dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Temari masih ada di sebelahnya. Ia melihat sang gadis masih sibuk dengan catatannya. Matanya bergerak ke sana ke sini membaca satu demi satu kalimat yang tertulis dalam buku itu.

"Kau tak pulang?" tanya Shikamaru membuat Temari tersadar dari dunianya sendiri.

"Iya, sebentar lagi," kata Temari sambil tersenyum. Ia kembali membaca buku itu dan akhirnya memasukkannya ke dalam tas sampingnya.

Tangannya kembali meraih handy cam yang tergeltak di sampingnya. Shikamaru agak terkejut menyadari handy cam itu masih menyala.

"Apa aku boleh datang ke sini lagi?" tanya Temari membuat Shikamaru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" Shikamaru balik bertanya.

"Karena tampaknya ini tempat khusus milikmu," jawab Temari tenang. Shikamaru mendengus, sadar kalau ternyata gadis yang baru ia kenal itu cukup peka dan sensitif.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu," kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas. Ia berdiri dan mulai beranjak pergi. Ia mendengar suara-suara di belakangnya, sepertinya Temari juga akan pulang.

"Sampai besok," kata Shikamaru membuatnya sedikit aneh, mengapa ia mengucapkan hal seperti itu kepada orang yang baru ia kenal? Entahlah, sesuatu dalam diri Temari membuatnya yakin ia akan kembali bertemu dengan gadis itu esok hari.

Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang sedikit dan melihat tampang kaget Temari yang dengan cepat digantikan dengan seutas senyum manis.

"Ya, sampai besok," balas Temari terlihat senang.

Dengan itu, keduanya segera berpisah, pulang ke rumah masing-masing, dengan sebuah janji yang tersimpan di benak mereka. Sebuah janji sederhana yang mengikat mereka berdua untuk kembali bertemu pada keesokan harinya.

* * *

Itu dia chapter 1. Berikan kesan dan saran serta kritikan kalian lewat review ya!!! Silahkan tunggu chapter 2. Chapter 2 akan lebih panjang dari ini.

Review!!!!!!


	3. Tears of Despair

Ini dia chapter 2!!! Silahkan baca! Duh ni fanfic buatnya susah juga ya??? Ya udah deh, langsung aja

* * *

Chapter 2: Tears of Despair

"Kamu lebih baik pergi saja dari rumah ini!"

"Kamu itu yang seharusnya pergi!"

"Kamu itu tak pernah bersikap seperti selayaknya seorang ibu!"

"Coba lihat dirimu sendiri! Apakah kau pikir kau pantas menyandang status 'ayah'?!"

Sebuah pertengkaran memenuhi seluruh pelosok rumah, menciptakan suasana tegang dan tak nyaman. Kedua orang tua yang tengah berkelahi, pemandangan itu sama sekali tak asing di rumah ini. Rumah yang besar yang seharusnya ditinggali dengan perasaan nyaman hanya menciptakan perasaan tidak enakk setiap harinya.

"Ibu, ayah, aku berangkat dulu," kata Shikamaru menatap kedua orangtuanya yang sedang bertengkar dari luar ruang keluarga. Shikamaru pun pergi ketika sadar orangtuanya tak akan merespon kata-katanya. Atau mungkin saja orang tuanya tak sadar kalau ia berada di sana. Atau mungkin pada dasarnya orang tuanya tak peduli padanya.

Setelah keluar dari rumah Shikamaru mendesah. Orang tuanya selalu bertengkar seperti itu, entah untuk berapa tahun lamanya. Yang menempati rumah itu pun sebenarnya hanya Shikamaru seorang, orang tuanya hanya terkadang datang dan jarang sekali pulang. Dan bila mereka sudah bertemu, selalu akan jadi seperti itu. Shikamaru seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau melihat kedua orang tuanya seperti itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

Shikamaru mendesah lagi, ia berusaha mengusir pikiran aneh yang hinggap di kepalanya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah. Meskipun ia sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk sekolah namun sesekali Shikamaru harus pergi ke sana. Mungkin, setelah ia sampai di sekolah ia akan dimarahi guru karena terus-menerus bolos, tak pernah mengumpulkan tugas, selalu tidur pada jam pelajaran dan tak pernah ikut ujian. Ia seharusnya sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah, namun entah bagaimana caranya ayahnya selalu berhasil membuat Shikamaru tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Dan, itulah yang terjadi saat ini. Meski dimarahi habis-hasbisan oleh kepala sekolah serta wali kelas, mereka berdua sama sekali tak menyebut soal Shikamaru akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Shikamaru yang sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ceramah mereka pun kadang bingung, apa yang sudah diperbuat ayahnya sampai Shikamaru tak pernah terancam untuk dikeluarkan dari sekolah?

Setelah puas menceramahi Shikamaru dan memberikan tugas luar biasa banyak, Shikamaru disuruh untuk kembali ke kelas. Tentu ia tidak kembali ke kelas, ia hanya mampir sebentar mengambil tasnya dan kabur dari sekolah. Dengan otak jeniusnya, mengelabui guru yang sedang belajar dan menghindar dari penjaga sekolah bukanlah suatu hal yang sulit.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Shikamaru sudah berada kembali di bukit yang sepi. "Bukit Kenangan" begitu gadis berkuncir empat aneh itu menamainya.

Shikamaru sedikit terkejut mendapati sang gadis aneh yang baru ia kenal kemarin sudah kembali berada di tempat yang sama dengan kemarin. Ia menatap pemandangan dengan handy cam merekam apa yang ia lihat. Pemandangan kota Konoha. Shikamaru tidak berjalan mendekat, ia hanya ikut mengikuti arah pandangan Temari. Menatap pemandangan kota yang damai dan tentram.

Bukit ini memang termasuk dataran tinggi, karena itu seluruh pemandangan kota terlihat jelas di sini. Konoha memiliki arsitektur yang sangat aneh. Meskipun ini di Jepang namun bangunan-bangunan Konoha terkesan seperti bangunan Eropa abad pertengahan. Jalan trotoar sepi yang diterangi lampu jalan yang terkesan kuno. Kota ini jadi terkesan seperti kota tua. Banyak jalanan sepi dibandingkan dengan jalan raya. Warganya pun lebih senang berpergian dengan berjalan kaki atau naik sepeda sehingga kota ini memiliki udara yang bersih.

Meskipun disebut kota, namun Konoha ini lebih pantas disebut desa. Meski indah, namun ada juga bagian tidak bagusnya. Dulu kota Konoha terkena gempa yang sangat parah sehingga di beberapa sudut kota masih terdapat puing-puing reruntuhan kota yang hancur. Sampai sekarang puing-puing itu tetap ada, seakan terisisa di sana untuk mengingatkan akan tragedy yang pernah menerpa kota yang damai ini.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, entah kenapa kepalanya jadi berpikiran melantur. Ia kembali menatap Temari yang tampaknya masih belum sadar akan kedatangannya.

Shikamaru melangkahkan kaki, mendekati sang gadis yang masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Saat hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya, Temari akhirnya menoleh. Yang membuat Shikamaru sedikit terkejut adalah reaksi Temari yang tampaknya agak kelewat kaget bertemu dengannya.

Ekspresi takut, kaget dan bingung segera muncul di wajah Temari. Hal itu sempat membuat Shikamaru terpaku sejenak. Reaksi Temari agak ganjil baginya.

Namun, selang beberapa detik kemudian ekspresi lega dan senang menghapus semua ekspresi tegang tadi dari wajah sang gadis. Senyumnya kembali terpulas apik di mulutnya. Shikamaru kembali terpaku, sedikit heran betapa cepatnya suasana hati sang gadis berubah.

"Kamu....Shikamaru-kun ya?" tanya Temari, masih tersisa sedikit nada keraguan di sana.

Tanpa sadar, Shikamaru mengangguk polos, masih terkejut dengan reaksi Temari barusan. Betapa anehnya reaksi Temari, seakan ia telah lupa akan perkenalan mereka kemarin.

Shikamaru mengusir pikiran aneh itu dari kepalanya, ia pun kembali duduk di sebelah Temari. Temari masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Bibirnya yang tipis membentuk setengah lingkaran, pipinya sedikit merona dan matanya polos dan bening. Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatiannya pada awan, berusaha mengacuhkan pesona Temari yang sedikit memikatnya.

"Kau datang."

Shikamaru menoleh, sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Temari yang tiba-tiba. 'Datang?'

"Kita bertemu lagi hari ini," tambah Temari masih terlihat senang. Shikamaru kembali mengangguk bodoh.

Dalam benak Shikamaru, ia tidak bisa bilang kalau ia tidak heran dengan reaksi Temari yang agak aneh. Rasa senang ketika hanya melihatnya dan juga rasa kaget pada awal bertemu dengannya. Semua ekspresi berlalu begitu cepat di wajah Temari, meninggalkan kesan tersendiri untuk Shikamaru.

"Kau datang cepat," kata Shikamaru, mencoba untuk membuka topic baru. Meski ia tidak terlalu suka bicara, namun ia juga tak suka dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Karena aku tidak punya pekerjaan lain yang harus dilakukan," kata Temari kembali menampilkan senyum namun tak bisa menutupi sinar kesedihan yang memancar dari matanya.

Shikamaru memandangi Temari dengan tatapan menyelidik. Kalau ia tidak salah, seharusnya Temari usianya tidak berbeda jauh dengannya. Setidaknya seharusnya ia masih sekolah. 'Itu artinya ia tidak sekolah?' pikirnya sadar.

"Oh, begitu," akhirnya Shikamaru merespon setelah memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia tidak ingin ikut campur tangan dalam masalah orang lain.

"Kamu sendiri, datangnya selalu cepat," kata Temari, ia menaruh handy camnya yang masih menyala di rerumputan.

"Ya, aku bolos sekolah," jawab Shikamaru kemudian merebahkan dirinya di tanah. Matanya menatap malas awan yang bergerak perlahan.

"Bolos?" tanya Temari bingung. Shikamaru mendengus.

"Kenapa?" tanya Temari lagi. Shikamaru mendesah. "Karena aku tidak punya motivasi untuk sekolah," jawab Shikamaru sedikit merasa terganggu.

"Kenapa tidak punya motivasi?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Karena menurutku, aku masuk sekolah pun percuma, paling aku hanya tidur sepanjang jam pelajaran," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada cuek.

"Tapi, kau bisa mendapatkan kenangan yang berbeda," kata Temari. Shikamaru melirik gadis itu, merasa heran dengan kata-katanya yang aneh.

"Kenangan?"

"Ya, kalau di sini, kau hanya mendapatkan kenangan mengobrol denganku dan melihat awan saja. Tapi, kalau di sekolah, kau bisa mengobrol dengan teman-temanmu atau bahkan dimarahi guru, kadang juga mendapat tugas yang merepotkan namun semua kenangan itu sangat menyenangkan," terang Temari.

"Kalau aku tidur sepanjang waktu, aku tak akan mendapat kenangan apapun mengenai semua itu," balas Shikamaru. Ia melihat Temari sedikit kecewa. "Iya ya, benar juga. Maaf," kata Temari.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf," balas Shikamaru jadi ikutan merasa bersalah. Namun, ia sedikit sadar. Kenapa rasanya Temari berbeda dengan Temari yang kemarin? Rasanya kemarin ia terlihat lebih ceria dan bebas, namun sekarang berubah menjadi pemalu dan serba salah. Apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja? Apakah Shikamaru hanya terlalu berpikir berlebihan?

Keheningan kembali menerpa mereka berdua. Kini, Temari telah meraih buku catatannya dan kembali menulis sesuatu di sana. Shikamaru yang merasa bosan, mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku novel.

Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka membaca novel, namun hal ini lebih baik daripada tidak ada kerjaan yang lain. Lagipula, Shikamaru cukup menyukai karya sastra.

"Anu......"

Shikamaru menoleh dan melihat mata Temari tertuju pada buku yang berada di tangannya. "Itu novel?" tanya Temari. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Kau suka membaca?" tanya Temari. Shikamaru mengangguk malas.

"Aku juga," kata Temari. Shikamaru melirik buku catatan milik Temari yang sekarang terbaring di pangkuan gadis itu.

"Kau membuat cerita?' tanya Shikamaru, sedikit ingin tahu apa yang tertulis di buku catatan itu. Wajah Temari berubah panik dan menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, ini hanya catatan kecil saja," jawab Temari.

"Semacam diary?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan. Temari menggeleng.

"Hanya seperti karangan yang membosankan," jawabnya. Shikamaru tidak mengerti namun tidak ingin bertanya lebih dalam.

Shikamaru mulai membaca novel yang baru saja ia beli minggu lalu. Kali ini, suasana sepi menyapu mereka berdua kembali, namun memberikan ketenangan tersendiri. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi lambaian angin serta gesekan pulpen dengan kertas yang berasal dari Temari.

"Anu....."

Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Temari. Gadis itu terlihat ragu dan sedikit malu. Shikamaru diam, menunggu sampai Temari melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apakah kita bisa jadi teman?"

Pertanyaan itu segera membekas di benak Shikamaru. Rasa aneh dan ganjil kembali mencuat di kepalanya, namun kali ini diiringi dengan perasaan aneh lainnya yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Mungkin mirip dengan semacam rasa simpati dan perhatian.

"Hal seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu ditanyakan, 'kan?" balas Shikamaru. Reaksi Temari membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Dengan cepat – Shikamaru bahkan tidak menyadarinya – Temari sudah menerjang Shikamaru dan menenggelamkannya dalam sebuah pelukan yang kaku.

"Terima kasih banyak," kata Temari yang menerjemahkan perkataan Shikamaru barusan sebagai "ya".

Shikamaru pun tak bisa memungkiri kalau ia panik. Namun, ia mencoba menenangkan diri. Membiarkan gadis aneh itu memeluk dirinya. Sesuatu dalam diri Temari membuat kesan aneh tersendiri pada diri Shikamaru.

Dan Shikamaru terkejut saat merasa Temari menangis dipelukannya. Dimatanya sekarang rasanya......

Temari terlihat begitu.......

Kesepian.

* * *

Udah ya, chapter 2 segitu dulu ^^

Review!!!!

Asal tahu aja, ini fanfic buatnya suuusaaaaahhhh banget, jadi kalau yang mendukungnya sedikit atau pada gak berminat, bisa terancam hiastus


	4. Storm of Wishes

Ini adalah chapter 3, akhirnya fanfic ini tetap dilanjutkan karena tampaknya banyak juga yg berminat membaca ^^. Silahkan dinikmati ya!!!

Review!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Storm of Wishes

Temari duduk di meja yang berhadapan dengan jendela di kamarnya. Tangannya menari dengan lincah di atas buku catatannya yang terbuka. Cahaya dari lampu belajar memberikan sedikit penerangan dari gelapnya malam.

Di bukunya, ia menulis begini....

_Tanggal X bulan _

_Dari diriku yang kemarin  
Untuk diriku esok hari_

_Hari ini Shikamaru datang memenuhi janji kecil kami kemarin. Aku tak menyangka ia akan benar-benar datang pagi ini. Saat pertama melihatnya aku tak mengenalinya dan beranggapan ia hanyalah orang asing. Namun dengan segera saat kuingat video yang kutonton tadi pagi, aku menyadari ialah Shikamaru. _

_Kenapa aku membuat janji dengannya untuk bertemu dengannya hari ini? Aku tak ingat. Mengapa aku menjalin kontak dengan orang lain meskipun aku seharusnya tetap sendiri? Aku tak bisa ingat._

_Aku tak bisa ingat._

Tangan Temari berhenti menulis, setitik air mata jatuh mengalir menetes di bukunya. Tangan kirinya berusaha menghapus air matanya namun air matanya tetap mengalir tak terhentikan. Bukunya kini terhujani oleh air mata yang berasal darinya. Dengan tangan gemetar dan dirInya yang masih terisak, Temari kembali menulis.

_Ya, meskipun aku tak ingat, namun Shikamaru datang hari ini. Pada awalnya aku takut, namun ia ternyata orang yang cukup baik. Menurut dari segi pandangku, hari ini Shikamaru terlihat sedih dan muram. Atau ia memang begitu juga kemarin? Aku tak begitu ingat. _

_Kami juga membicarakan banyak hal. Tidak, tidak terlalu banyak. Namun aku tahu Shikamaru suka bolos sekolah. Ia mengatakan ia tidak memiliki motivasi untuk pergi sekolah. Padahal, kalau aku bisa, aku ingin pergi ke sekolah. Bukankah di sekolah kita bisa mendapatkan banyak kenangan yang berharga? Entahlah, aku berusaha memberitahunya tentang hal itu namun ia mengatakan ia tak akan memiliki kenangan apapun tentang sekolah jika ia tertidur terus. Mengapa ia selalu tidur saat sekolah? Aku lupa menanyakan hal itu. Akan kutanyakan itu besok._

_Tolong tanyakan itu besok._

_Kemudian, aku menanyakan pada Shikamaru apakah kami bisa kami bisa menjadi teman, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membingungkan namun aku menganggapnya sebagai "ya"._

_Kami adalah teman._

Air mata Temari kembali tumpah menghujani buku serta telapak tangannya. 'Teman', 'esok hari' dan juga 'kebahagiaan' adalah suatu hal yang tak pernah Temari ingat sampai saat ini.

Ia dan Shikamaru adalah teman.

Dan besok ia akan melupakannya.

Temari kembali mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia kembali menulis.

_Setelah itu, aku memeluk Shikamaru. Tanpa sadar, aku melakukan hal itu. Jika kuingat sekarang, hal itu membuatku malu. Shikamaru tampak kaget, namun ia tak memberontak dan justru berusaha menenangkanku dengan mengelus kepalaku. Sayang sekali, aku tak merekam semua itu dengan video. Benar-benar sayang sekali. Saat itu adalah kenangan manis yang sangat jarang kudapatkan. Seandainya aku merekamnya dengan video, aku akan selalu memutarnya agar aku selalu ingat._

_Akhirnya, setelah sore datang, kami pun pulang. Kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing setelah membuat janji untuk kembali bertemu untuk keesokkan harinya. Hanya sebuah janji sederhana. Namun, Shikamaru berjanji untuk bertemu dengan diriku yang esok hari, sama halnya dengan ia membuat janji pada diriku yang kemarin untuk bertemu dengan diriku hari ini._

_"Sampai besok", begitu katanya._

_Apakah aku telah berbuat kesalahan? Padahal seharusnya aku menjauhi kontak dengan orang lain. Tapi....tapi...._

"Sampai besok," Temari menggumamkannya disela-sela isak tangisnya, mengingat ulang janji yang telah ia buat dengan Shikamaru. Ia hanya seorang gadis biasa. Manusia biasa. Bagaimanapun juga, ia mengakui kalau ia merasa hampa hidup di dunianya sendiri. Dunia yang terdiri dari 'masa sekarang' tanpa masa lalu dan masa depan. Dunia dimana ia hidup sendirian. Dunia dimana ia merindukan kehadiran seseorang di sisinya.

"Apakah aku akan bertemu dengan Shikamaru besok? Apakah ia akan menepati janji itu? Apakah aku akan mengingatnya?"

* * *

Shikamaru menatap jendela di luar kelas. Ia melihat awan kelabu, disertai dengan petir dahsyat dan juga hujan lebat. Betapa mengherankannya, padahal kemarin cuaca masih cerah namun tiba-tiba cuaca menjadi berubah seekstrim ini. Memang beginilah cuaca kota Konoha, sulit disangka dan ditebak. Buktinya, sekarang Shikamaru tidak membawa payung dan ia tahu seusai sekolah pun hujan ini tidak akan reda.

Dan tepat seperti dugaan, setelah sekolah usai sekalipun, hujan deras masih mengguyur seluruh kota Konoha. Bahkan meski Shikamaru menunggu di dalam sekolah dan terpaksa mengikuti semua pelajaran – meskipun ia terus tertidur – hujan masih belum reda juga.

Akhirnya, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menerjang hujan dan pulang ke rumah. Ia tak heran melihat dirinya basah kuyup setelah sampai ke rumah. Setelah mengunci pintu depan, Shikamaru masuk ke rumah dan menghiraukan lantai yang basah oleh semua air hujan yang menetes dari seragam sekolahnya.

Shikamaru mendesah saat menyadari rumahnya kosong dan dengan segera naik ke lantai atas. Ia mengambil baju ganti di kamarnya dan segera pergi mandi, baju seragamnya yang basah ia lempar ke keranjang tempat baju kotor. Setelah selesai mandi dan merasa telah segar kembali, ia kembali ke kamar dan mengambil novel untuk kembali ia baca.

Shikamaru merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur yang hangat dengan sebuah novel untuk mengusir kebosanannya. Suasana tenang – bunyi petir adalah pengecualian – seperti ini cukup ia nikmati.

Jam demi jam berlalu, namun hujan masih tak kunjung reda. Shikamaru melihat jam dan menyadari sekarang sudah jam 7 malam. Saatnya untuk makan malam, namun sayang ia sama sekali tidak lapar.

Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap keluar jendela dimana hujan mengguyur deras semua yang ada di luar. Ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan mendekati jendela. Tangannya yang tak memegang novel menyentuh permukaan kaca jendela yang dingin dan lembab karena hujan. Sesekali petir menyambar, menciptakan seberkas cahaya menyilaukan.

'Apakah Temari datang hari ini?' tanya Shikamaru dalam hati. Dari rumahnya ini, ia tak bisa melihat bukit yang terletak di sudut kota. Shikamaru mendesah, tak mungkin Temari datang hari ini. Hujan sudah turun semenjak jam sembilan pagi, ia tidak tahu biasanya jam berapa Temari datang ke bukit namun jelas hari ini Temari tidak akan datang. Atau setidaknya walapun gadis aneh itu datang namun ia pasti sudah pulang. Lagipula sekarang sudah malam.

Namun, suatu perasaan ganjil membuat Shikamaru merasa gelisah. Entah kenapa ia takut Temari ada di bukit dan sedang menanti kedatangannya.

'Itu tidak mungkin,' pikir Shikamaru cepat. Orang macam apa yang akan menunggu berjam-jam di bawah terpaan hujan selebat ini?

Namun Shikamaru mengingat janji kecil yang ia buat bersama Temari. "Sampai besok" adalah sebuah kalimat perpisahan sederhana, bagi Shikamaru itu hanyalah sekedar basa-basi. Tapi, Shikamaru ingat betapa senangnya Temari ketika melihat ia datang kemarin, ia juga ingat Temari sempat menangis dalam pelukannya kemarin.

'Apa-apaan ini!? Aku baru kenal dia dua hari!?' pikir Shikamaru kesal karena membiarkan dirinya sibuk memikirkan seorang gadis yang tidak begitu ia kenal.

Shikamaru berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa gelisah. Semua wajah Temari yang tertawa dan juga janji kecil yang ia buat kembali terngiang di telinganya

'Ok, aku akan pergi ke bukit itu cuma untuk memastikan Temari memang tidak ada di sana,' pikir Shikamaru dalam hati dan dengan cepat mengambil payung dan segera keluar menerjang hujan.

Shikamaru menyadari memakai payung di bawah terpaan hjan sederas ini merupakan hal yang percuma. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan sepatu dan celananya yang basah. Ia hanya terus berjalan menelusuri jalanan sepi menuju bukit.

Ia kembali teringat saat Temari mengucapkan 'sampai besok' dengan senyum polosnya. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai berlari. Ia memiliki firasat buruk bahwa Temari sungguh menunggunya di bawah terpaan hujan ini, meskipun jam ditangannya telah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam, Shikamaru merasa Temari sungguh menunggunya di sana.

Dengan cepat Shikamaru mendaki bukit kecil dan segera pergi ke tempat biasanya ia memandangi awan.

Tak ada siapapun.

Shikamaru mendesah lega, ia senang apa yang ia takutkan ternyata memang hanya sebuah prasangka buruk, bukan kenyataan. Shikamaru berbalik arah namun wajahnya segera memucat ketika melihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang terduduk di bawah pohon tak jauh darinya.

"Temari!" Shikamaru tanpa sadar berteriak dan menghampiri Temari yang terduduk lemas menyandarkan diri ke pohon. Ia melihat Temari sangat basah kuyup, ia tak bisa melihat bagian mana dari seluruh tubuh gadis itu yang tak basah karena air. Mata Temari tertutup dan dadanya turun naik. Shikamaru menyentuh kening Temari dan terkejut saat merasakan hawa panas di kening gadis itu.

'Tentu saja ia terkena demam! Ia menungguku di bawah terpaan hujan mungkin lebih dari 10 jam!!' omel Shikamaru dalam hati ke dirinya sendiri. Shikamaru merasa menyesal. Ia melepaskan jaketnya – yang setidaknya cukup tahan air – dan menyelimuti tubuh Temari dengan itu. Dengan hati-hati Shikamaru mengangkat tubuh Temari dari tanah, ia tak peduli dengan gendongan macam apa yang harus ia gunakan. Apakah itu gendongan di belakang seperti sedang menggendong anak kecil ataukag gendongan di depan seperti pengantin baru.

Shikamaru melihat mata Temari perlahan-lahan terbuka, ia berusaha tidak memikirkan dirinya yang sedang mengendong Temari ala pengantin baru. Dengan lemah mata Temari melihat Shikamaru. Shikamaru terpaku sejenak ketika seutas senyum terpulas di sana, di bibir Temari.

"Akhirnya kau datang."

Deg!

"Kau datang, Shikamaru-kun. Kau menepati janjimu."

Deg!

"Aku senang, aku tetap menunggumi di sini, aku tak bisa pergi karena kupikir kau pasti akan datang."

Deg!

"Dan kau datang."

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak. Muncul perasaan aneh di hatinya. Di matanya, Temari terlihat begitu aneh. Abnormal. Apakah gadis ini benar-benar menunggunya selama itu hanya untuk seseorang yang baru ia kenal kurang dari tiga hari? Shikamaru tidak dapat mengerti pikiran gadis yang ada dalam gendongannya ini. Dalam benaknya muncul rasa takut dan perasaan tak nyaman pada Temari. Abnormal merupakan suatu kondisi di luar normal. Kenapa Temari bersikap abnormal? Shikamaru tak tahu jawabannya.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengusir rasa tak nyaman yang hinggap di dadanya. Ia segara berlari di bawah terpaan hujan, dengan Temari yang sakit demam di dalam gendongannya.

* * *

Segitu aja dulu chapter 3.....duh makin lama ini fanfic beneran makin sulit, ini benar-benar tantangan buatku!!!!! Ok, untuk yg udah setia mengikuti sampai sini, kuucapkan terima kasih banyak!!! Terus dukung ya (emangnya pertandingan?)!!!!!!

Reviewnya jangan lupa!!!!!


	5. Why?

Ok, sepertinya udah ada yang sadar ya kalau fanfic ini mirip dengan cerita anime Ef A Tale of Memories, sebenarnya emang sih idenya diambil dari sana, tapi tentu saja ceritanya gak sama. Banyak yg dibedakan meski dasar ceritanya tetap sama.

Pokoknya, nikmati saja deh fanfic ini!!! Oh ya, makasih juga ya yg udah mengikuti ceritanya sampai sini!

Review!

* * *

Chapter 4: Why?

Shikamaru memandang gadis yang sedang terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Wajah Temari sangat merah dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. Shikamaru menghela napas. Meski ia agak tidak nyaman dengan sikap Temari yang kertelaluan – menunggunya di bawah terpaan hujan selama 10 jam – namun ia tetap merasa bersalah.

Shikamaru kembali menatap wajah Temari yang sebenarnya - kalau diperhatikan baik-baik – sangatlah cantik. Matanya berwarna hijau, bibirnya yang mungil serta rambutnya yang berwarna pirang. Temari merupakan gadis yang cukup mempesona. Seingat Shikamaru, wajah Temari tidak pernah dihiasi make-up tebal yang membuatnya kesal, mengapa gadis-gadis senang memakai make-up? Make-up tebal hanya akan membuat wajah seorang gadis terlihat seperti seorang badut.

Dari segi fashionnya Temari juga memiliki selera unik. Memang, Shikamaru hanya kenal Temari tiga hari, namun ia merasa kalau Temari sangat menyukai baju terusan, baju one-piece. Warnanya juga kelabu atau hitam, memang suram namun bukan berarti jelek.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan!?' omel Shikamaru kepada diri sendiri. Ia berjalan mendekati Temari dan menyentuh dahinya. Temari terkena demam tinggi dan itu semua karena salahnya.

Mengapa seorang gadis yang baru saja ia kenal, rela menunggunya seharian di bawah terpaan hujan badai? Mengapa? Ini bukanlah hal yang bisa dijawab sendiri oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendesah panjang. Ia meraih baskom penuh air dan mengambil selembar handuk. Ia membasahi handuk dengan air dan memerasnya, setelah merasa handuknya tidak terlalu basah, ia menaruhnya di kening Temari.

Mata Temari sedikit bergerak dan perlahan terbuka. Temari mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat Shikamaru dan matanya menulusir kamar Shikamaru. Shikamaru menunggu Temari sampai bisa mengerti ia ada dimana dan sedang apa.

"Aku....ada dimana?" tanya Temari lemah dengan suara agak parau.

"Di kamarku," jawab Shikamaru pendek. Temari mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur, namun Shikamaru menekan pundaknya, menyuruhnya untuk berbaring kembali. Temari kembali membaringkan diri dengan matanya masih meneliti kamar Shikamaru kemudian berpindah ke dirinya.

"Bajuku?" Temari bertanya dan melihat wajah Shikamaru yang berusaha terlihat cuek namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya.

Temari sadar dirinya tidak memakai pakaian sehelaipun. Praktis, wajahnya pun ikut memerah.

"Shikamaru-kun tidak berbuat macam-macam kan?" tanya Temari menarik selimut yang menutupi wajahnya lebih dalam. Shikamaru berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang sedikit nyeleneh dari Temari dan merasa heran kenapa Temari tidak panik maupun terkejut ataupun marah dengan keadaan ini.

"Tentu tidak, aku memang bisa melepaskan semua bajumu sambil menutup mata, tapi kalau memakaikannya....," Shikamaru tidak melanjutkannya karena merasa Temari pasti mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

Shikamaru mengambil baju ganti yang ia taruh di meja belajarnya dan kemudian menyodorkannya ke Temari. "Ini, pakailah," kata Shikamaru dan berjalan keluar kamar. Temari memandangi kepergiannya dan tersenyum. Ia memang kaget saat menyadari dirinya terbangun di kamar laki-laki dengan tubuh tanpa busana, namun dari awal ia tahu Shikamaru adalah orang yang baik. Setidaknya, itulah tertulis di buku catatannya.

Temari segera memakai baju ganti pemberian Shikamaru. Berupa satu sweater hitam yang agak kebesaran untuknya namun sangat hangat dan celana bahan. Setelah selesai, ia kembali membaringkan diri di tempat tidur. Ia melihat baskom penuh air dan handuk basah yang jatuh tergeletak di tempat tidur.

'Apa dari tadi Shikamaru-kun yang merawatku?' pikir Temari dalam hati.

Pintu kamar kembali terbuka, menampilkan Shikamaru yang sedang membawa nampan berisi satu mangkuk sup dan segela air minum serta obat.

"Ti....tidak perlu repot-repot," kata Temari merasa tidak enak. Shikamaru cuek dan menaruh nampan itu di meja sebelah tempat tidur. "Aku sudah bersedia repot-repot, jadi jangan protes," kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas. Temari tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ini makanlah lalu jangan lupa diminum obatnya," kata Shikamaru menyodorkan supnya ke Temari. Temari bangun dan mulai memakan supnya sementara Shikamaru kembali membaca novel di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau menungguku?" tanya Shikamaru akhirnya tak mampu membendung rasa ingin tahunya. Sendok penuh sup terhenti di udara, Temari terpaku dan kemudian menatap Shikamaru.

"'Sampai besok', kupikir aku ingin memegang janji itu," kata Temari dan kembali memakan supnya. Shikamaru tidak mengerti.

"Janji? Itu hanya basa-basi," kata Shikamaru dan kini perhatiannya sudah sepenuhnya teralihkan dari novel.

"Mungkin benar, bagimu itu hanyalah sebuah basa-basi saja. Tapi, bagiku itu janji penting," kata Temari. Mata Shikamaru menerawang menatap gadis bermata hijau itu. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis seaneh ini sebelumnya.

Setelah selesai memakan supnya, Temari segera meminum obatnya. Sementara itu, Shikamaru kembali membaca.

"Lagipula, janji itulah yang menghubungkan diriku yang kemarin dengan diriku yang hari ini, jadi aku harus memegangnya sekuat tenagaku," gumam Temari dengan mata menatap ke bawah. Shikamaru menoleg kepada Temari, tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan gadis itu barusan.

"Apa tadi yang kau katakan?" tanya Shikamaru, wajah Temari kemabli ceria namun hal itu tidak dapat menipu Shikamaru.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Temari.

"Oh ya, apa kau tidak sebaiknya menghubungi orang rumah?" tanya Shikamaru baru teringat. Temari menoleh padanya dan tersenyum meski masih ada ekspresi kelam di sana.

"Aku tinggal sendirian, karena kedua adikku tinggal di sekolah asrama di luar kota," jawab Temari. Shikamaru tahu ia tidak boleh menanyakan keadaan anggota keluarga Temari yang lain jika tidak ingin melihat kesedihan di wajah Temari lebih lama.

"Oh ya, tasku?" tanya Temari mengalihkan pembicaraan yang memang tidak ingin Shikamaru ataupun dirinya lanjutkan. Shikamaru menunjuk ke tas yang basah yang tergantung di gantungan tas dekat lemari. "Bajuku?" Temari kembali bertanya dengan wajah merah, teringat insiden barusan. Ia juga sempat melihat semburat warna pink di wajah Shikamaru.

"Akan kucuci, jadi tenang saja," kata Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih."

Shikamaru menoleh, matanya bertemu dengan mata hijau milik Temari.

"Ya, sama-sama."

* * *

Shikamaru mendengus saat kakinya melangkah menuju bukit. Ia merasa sedikit kesal ketika ia bangun Temari sudah tidak ada di tempat tidurnya bersama dengan hilangnya semua barang-barang milik gadis itu. Mengapa ia pergi tanpa bilang? Dan yang membuat Shikamaru kesal, ia yakin Temari pulang pada malam hari, saat dirinya tertidur karena lelah. Mengapa gadis itu menghilang begitu saja?

Shikamaru kembali menghelas napas kesal. Bukannya apa-apa, ia merasa Temari yang pulang begitu saja – dan hanya meninggalkan selembar catatan – tanpa bilang padanya cukup membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Shikamaru tidak terkejut saat melihat tidak ada siapapun di sana, ia tahu Temari belum sembuh dari sakitnya dan pasti sedang beristirahat di rumahnya yang berada entah dimana.

"Untuk apa aku mengurusi gadis itu?" keluh Shikamaru tak sesuai dengan yang ia rasakan. Pemuda itu menghela napas dan berbalik pergi.

Saatnya untuk mencari tahu rumah Temari berada dimana.

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Shikamaru untuk menemukan rumah Temari, ia cukup bertanya kepada beberapa orang dan dengan segera menemukannya. Kini, ia melihat ke sebuah rumah yang berdiri tegap di samping sebuah gereja. Ia agak kaget ketika mengetahui Temari tinggal di rumah, padahal normalnya seseorang yang tinggal sendiri biasanya tinggal di apartemen.

Ketika Shikamaru hendak masuk ke halamannya, ia terkejut melihat dua orang keluar dari rumah Temari. Keduanya laki-laki, yang satu berambut merah dan satunya lagi memakai topi. Keduanya segera memandangi Shikamaru. Shikamaru merasa pandangan pemuda berambut merah sedikit tidak normal padanya, matanya tajam dan memiliki warna yang aneh, selain itu lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya juga tidak normal. Meskipun ia baru bertemu mereka hari ini, namun jelas mereka berdua tidak menyambut ramah kedatangannya kemari.

'Siapa mereka? Apakah mereka berdua adiknya Temari?' pikir Shikamaru dalam hati teringat akan perkataan Temari kemarin. Ia melihat pemuda yang bermabut merah berjalan ke arahnya, tatapan pemuda itu tajam seakan menembus jauh sampai ke tulang.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Shikamaru?" tanya pemuda rambut merah itu. Shikamaru mengangguk, ia mengerti hawa serius – dan juga intimidasi – yang menyelubungi mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak suka pada orang yang niatnya setengah-setengah," dan dengan itu sang pemuda berambut merah dan bermata tajam itu melewati Shikamaru yang masih terpaku akan perkataannya barusan.

Shikamaru sendiri terkejut, nada bicara yang dia gunakan sangat dingin dan terlebih Shikamaru tidak mengerti apa maksudnya itu. Apa yang ia maksud dengan setengah-setengah?

"Kami peringatkan, jangan terlibat dengan Temari terlalu dalam."

Shikamaru kembali tersadar dan melihat pemuda yang satu lagi juga telah melewatinya, kembali meninggalkan perasaan dingin yang mencekam pemuda itu.

Shikamaru tetap terpaku di tempat selama beberapa saat bahkan samapi kedua orang itu menghilang. Jantungnya terasa berdebar keras selama kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak biasa. Kedua orang itu, kalau memang benar mereka adalah adik Temari, sikap yang mereka tunjukkan padanya bukanlah suatu sikap overprotective, tapi terasa seperti menyangkut suatu hal yang sangat serius.

'Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Temari?' pikir Shikamaru dalam hati menatap resah ke rumah yang ada di depannya.

* * *

Segitu dulu aja ya, chapter 5 sedang dalam tahap proses pembuatan (kayak udah apaan aja). Ok, ini fanfic kok buatnya susah banget ya, haduh! Bisa sampe tamat gak ya? Mudah-mudahan bisa!!!

Jangan luap reviewnya! Itu obat untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan saya saat membuat fanfic lho! ^^


	6. The Truth Behind Smile

Akhrinya chapter 5 selesai juga! Silahkan dibaca!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Truth behind Smile

Temari mengintip ke luar jendela, matanya memandang sedih ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di depan rumah. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum tajam saat mendengar bunyi bel yang terus berdentang. Ia tahu kalau Shikamaru tahu ia berada di rumah dan ia bisa melihat ekspresi kecewa dan sedih yang hadir di wajah pemuda itu.

Air mata Temari mengalir setitik dem setitik, meninggalkan bekas pada kulitnya yang putih. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali pergi keluar dan menemui Shikamaru namun ia tahu kalau itu tidak benar, ia hanya akan kembali membuat kesalahan.

Ya, kesalahan. Saat pertama bertemu dengan Shikamaru, mengenalkan diri, melewati waktu bersama dan akhirnya menjadi teman.

Itu semua adalah kesalahan.

Ia tahu, itu semua adalah kesalahan. Namun, bagaimana pun juga, ia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa. Manusia biasa. Ia hanya menginginkan seorang teman, apakah itu salah?

Air mata Temari kembali jatuh dalam keheningan. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak berkenalan dengan Shikamaru. Seharusnya sebisa mungkin ia harus menghindari kontak dengan manusia lain. Namun, meski begitu.....apakah masih bisa ia menghapus kesalahan ini sekarang?

Tentu bisa.

Temari menutup tirai gorden dan berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan suara bel yang masih berdentang.

Ia sudah memutuskan. Ia akan memberitahu semuanya pada Shikamaru.

Semua kebenaran yang selama ini disembunyikannya di balik senyum palsunya.

* * *

Shikamaru menatap kosong pada awan-awan yang bergerak perlahan di langit yang biru. Meski wajahnya terlihat malas, namun semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang terasa galau.

Di kepalanya terus terpikir banyak hal yang terjadi padanya pada hari-hari terakhir ini. Semuanya. Mulai dari bertemu gadis aneh nana sing, menghadapi semua keganjilan yang disertai dengan sebuah peringatan.

_"Kami peringatkan, jangan terlibat dengan Temari terlalu dalam."_

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya saat otaknya kembali mengulang perkataan yang membuatnya resah sejak kemarin.

Dua orang – yang ia perkirakan sebagai adik Temari – telah memperingatkannya untuk tidak mendekati Temari.

'Memangnya siapa yang mendekati siapa?' pikir Shikamaru jadi kesal sendiri mengingat kesannya dirinya yang disalahkan.

Yang mengajak berkenalan duluan adalah Temari. Yang mengajak berteman adalah Temari. Yang menunggunya di bawah hujan selama 10 jam hanya untuk menepati sebuah janji yang tak penting adalah Temari.

Selama ini ia hanya bersikap pasif.

_"Aku tidak suka pada orang yang niatnya setengah-setengah."_

Shikamaru kembali teringat perkataan pemuda sebayanya yang berambut merah. Ia sampai sekarang tidak mengerti apa yang orang itu maksud. Apa maksudnya dengan niat setengah-setengah? Sampai sekarang pun ia masih tidak menemukan jawabannya.

Namun, itu bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang tak bisa ia jawab. Ia sadar, Temari menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sesuatu yang teramat penting yang berkaitan dengan kondisi gadis itu. Tapi, apa? Shikamaru tidak tahu. Mungkin hal itu juga akan menjadi jawaban atas semua sikap ganjil Temari.

Shikamaru mendesah. Tanpa sadar ia telah melibatkan diri kepada sesuatu yang teramat sangat merepotkan. Dan, lebih tepat dari pada "melibatkan diri" kondisinya lebih cocok dibilang sebagai "terseret keadaan". Dan yang ia kesal, keadaan macam apa yang telah membuatnya terseret begitu dalam.

'Ada apa dengan Temari sebenarnya?'

Dan, sebagai bukti bahwa dirinya 'terseret keadaan', Shikamaru sudah menunggu di depan rumah Temari selama berjam-jam. Ia tak tahu berapa jam lamanya ia menunggu, hanya terpaku di depan pintu sambil menatap lurus ke depan, berharap Temari akan keluar dan menyapanya. Namun, kenyataannya Temari tidak menyambut kedatangannya. Jangankan disambut, bahkan Temari menolak menemuinya.

Yang paling membuat Shikamaru merasa terluka adalah kenyataan bahwa Temari berada di rumah dan tahu kalau ia menunggunya di luar namun menolah untuk menemuinya.

Ia diabaikan oleh gadis itu. Gadis itu seakan menganggapnya tak ada di sana. Temari telah mengacuhkan dirinya dengan cara yang sama dengan kedua orang tua Shikamaru memperlakukannya.

'Kenapa? Kenapa ia mengacuhkanku seperti itu?'

Shikamaru tidak tahu kenapa.

Ia tahu pasti Temari memiliki alasan tersendiri yang mungkin saja ada kaitannya dengan peringatan kedua adiknya. Namun, alasan macam apa yang bisa membuat seseorang untuk mengacuhkan orang lain yang sedang menunggu sebuah jawaban?

Padahal ia hanya datang untuk memastikan keadaan Temari namun akhirnya ia pulang dengan perasaan yang tersakiti.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Shikamaru kesal.

Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Sikap Temari dan adiknya telah membuatnya merasa kebingungan.

Ia tidak bisa kembali ke rumah Temari, karena mungkin Temari akan kembali menolak kedatangannya. Lalu, apa yang ia lakukan sekarang?

Shikamaru mendengus kesal, dadanya terasa sesak hanya dengan memikirkan alasan kenapa ia ada di sini. Di Bukit Kenangan ini.

Ia sedang menunggu Temari.

Meskipun ia tahu kemungkinan Temari datang kemari sangatlah kecil.

Shikamaru merasa dirinya tengah dipermainkan. Dipermainkan oleh sesuatu yang bernama "keadaan". Dan kesalnya lagi, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Jadi, apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sekarang?

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang?

"Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru terpaku sebentar sebelum akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati gadis yang telah menyeretnya dalam keadaan ini berdiri di belakangnya. Senyum cerah dan polos Temari tergantikan dengan senyum paksaan yang terlihat kaku. Hal itu bukanlah pertanda yang baik.

Karena memang keadaan ini pun bukanlah keadaan yang baik.

Shikamaru tidak tahu harus berkata apa atau sebenarnya ia berharap Temari berbicara lebih dahulu. Ia hanya diam saat Temari duduk di sampingnya sambil tersenyum pilu. Mata hijaunya terlihat redup dan muram yang sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang sedikit pucat.

Keadaan Temari yang seperti ini membuat Shikamaru menjadi resah. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa ataupun bersiap bagaimana. Apakah ia harus marah karena Temari tidak menemuinya kemarin? Apakah ia harus khawatir dengan keadaan Temari yang nampak kehilangan semangat? Atau apakah ia harus bersikap cuek seperti biasa?

"Sebenarnya, ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," kata Temari yang akhirnya mengakhiri kebisuannya. Shikamaru menatapnya serius.

"Aku......kau pasti sadar kalau aku menyembunyikan sesuatu," kata Temari dengan nada yang diliputi keraguan. Shikamaru tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menunggu Temari kembali bicara.

Temari berdiri perlahan dengan wajah yang masih sendu. Shikamaru merasa tak nyaman dengan senyum paksaan yang sedari tadi dipakai Temari. Shikamaru hanya diam sambil memandang gadis itu.

"Aku........sebenarnya........memiliki penyakit Amnesia," kata Temari yang tak bisa menyembunyikan getir pahit pada kalimatnya. Shikamaru tak bergeming, berusaha mencerna apa yang Temari ingin utarakan padanya.

"Amnesia?" tanya Shikamaru kurang mengerti. Temari kembali tersenyum muram.

"Antrogarde Amnesia, berbeda dengan Amnesia pada umumnya," jelas Temari. Shikamaru berusaha mengingat apakah ia tahu arti dari penyakit itu. Ia memandangi rumput dengan kepala yang berpikir keras untuk mencari jawabannya.

"Tidak."

Shikamaru kembali menoleh pada Temari dan melihat ekspresi gadis itu bagaikan sebuah boneka. Kaku namun cantik, tapi terlihat sedih.

"Aku juga terkena penyakit Retrogarde Amnesia. Jadi aku terkena 2 tipe penyakit Amnesia," jelas Temari lagi. Shikamaru menyadari bahwa gadis di depannya itu tampak sedih bila harus membicarakan hal itu, ia bisa merasakannya dari nada sedih dan suara serak yang digunakan Temari.

"Itu artinya aku tak bisa membuat ingatan yang baru lagi. Ingatanku seharinya hanya bertahan selama 12 jam. Sebelum dari 12 jam itu aku tak akan bisa mengingat apapun."

Angin dingin dan sedikit kencang menerpa mereka berdua, membuat Shikamaru sedikit mengerjapkan mata dan tetap berusaha focus melihat Temari.

"Saat aku tidur pada jam 9 malam aku sama sekali tak ingat kejadian pada jam kurang dari 9 pagi. Dan, ketika aku bangun keesokan paginya pada jam 7 pagi, aku tak ingat apapun kejadian pada hari sebelumnya sebelum jam 7 malam. Itu artinya, ingatanku hanya bertahan selama setengah hari," lanjut Temari yang mengambil napas untuk menenangkan diri.

Shikamaru tak bergeming. Ia mulai mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Temari. Semua hal yang terasa seperti misteri secara perlahan mulai terungkap kebenarannya.

"Itu artinya, saat kau bangun setiap harinya, kau sama sekali tak mengingatku pada hari sebelumnya?" tanya Shikamaru mencoba membenarkan. Temari mengangguk.

Shikamaru tertunduk menatap rerumputan. Entah bagaimana, ia merasa sedih dengan kenyataan yang tiba-tiba menghantamnya. Ia merasa sedih sampai ia merasakan matanya panas dan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Shikamaru sangat benci ketika ia tidak dipedulikan orang lain namun bagaimana bila dilupakan?

"Aku.....datang ke sini untuk berterimakasih," kata Temari tersenyum manis namun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Temari dengan ekspresi wajah kecewa. Ia bukanlah jenius sebagai isapan jempol belaka. Ia tahu apa yang Temari hendak katakan.

"Selama ini, aku menjalani hidup sangat kosong. Aku hanya pergi ke tempat sepi dan menghabiskan waktu di sana tanpa melakukan hal yang berarti," kata Temari memandang ke atas berusaha menyingkirkan bayangannya di harinya yang suram.

"Aku pun harus menghindari kontak dengan orang lain sebisaku karena keadaanku ini. Aku tak ingin ada orang yang memanfaatkan keadaan ku ini ataupun aku tak ingin melukai seseorang karena keadaanku ini," lanjut Temari masih berusaha keras untuk tersenyum.

"Tapi, kau telah memberikanku kenangan indah, Shikamaru-kun," Temari berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis, namun ia sendiri tidak dapat menahan diri melihat mata Shikamaru yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Karena itu......."

Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya. Meski ia tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa begitu sedih dengan keadaan seseorang yang baru ia kenal dua hari. Namun, ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia cukup menyukai hari-harinya bersama Temari yang hanya berlangsung sekejap saja.

"Karena itu.....mari kita berhenti bertemu."

"Untuk selamanya."

* * *

Reviewnya ditunggu lho! Review membuatku senang jadi tolong review ya!!!!

Review!!!!!!


	7. The Memories

Duh, maaf ya updatenya telat banget! Soalnya Purinsha sibuk sama PR juga sakit beberapa hari - sebenernya sekarang juga masih sakit. Aku bakalan coba untuk lebih disipline lagi deh. Maaf ya, silahkan baca

* * *

Chapter 6: The Memories

Shikamaru memandang keluar jendela dengan wajah muram. Matanya merah bengkak karena terbangun semalaman. Ia hanya terus memandang langit, seakan mencari sesuatu di sana. Sesuatu yang dapat mengusir kepedihan hatinya.

'Apa-apaan ini? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tak bisa bertemu Temari lagi?' tanya Shikamaru dalam hati dan memukul jendela pelan dengan kepalan tangannya.

'Ia cuma orang asing bagiku, bukan siapa-siapa. Justru bagus 'kan kalau aku tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya.'

'Ya itu benar, ia melakukan hal yang benar. Jika aku terus berhubungan dengan Temari terlalu dalam maka aku akan menjadi pihak yang terluka.'

'Ini adalah yang terbaik.'

Shikamaru menghela napas. Ia berusaha melupakan rasa sakit yang menyerang dadanya. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak mau mengakuinya namun hari-harinya terasa jauh lebih berarti sejak ia bertemu dengan Temari.

Shikamaru tidak memiliki teman.

Orang tuanya pun mengabaikannya.

Lalu, hari-hari Shikamaru pun terasa hampa sampai ia tak memiliki kenangan yang layak untuk di kenang. Sampai ia merasa bosan untuk setiap harinya. Sampai ia merasa kalau ia ini tidak 'hidup'.

Shikamaru adalah anak yang terlahir di tengah keluarga yang harmonis, memiliki otak encer dan juga di kelilingi teman-teman yang baik. Sekilas semuanya tampak begitu bahagia. Ya benar, memang saat itu ia merasa begitu bahagia. Ia adalah seorang anak laki-laki biasa yang memiliki senyum ceria dan juga bersemangat

Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang sekarang.

Waktu memang sangat kejam. Waktu bisa mengubah kehidupan orang teramat dastris. Bila sekarang Shikamaru memikirkan seperti apa 'dunia'nya saat ia masih duduk di bangku SD, seperti dua dunia yang terpisahkan dengan jarak yang sangat jauh.

Bagaikan terang dan gelap. Sangat berlawanan.

Hari-hari yang dipenuhi kenangan indah dan juga senyum tawa. Kini ia melalui hari dengan penuh kekosongan dan tanpa arti.

Tentu itu semua ada alasan dan sebabnya.

Hal pertama yang mengubah kehidupan Shikamaru menjadi 180 derajat adalah pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya.

Ia lupa sejak kapan orang tuanya bertengkar. Namun, sayangnya ia masih ingat pertengkaran pertama keduanya.

**Flash Back**

Shikamaru saat masih berumur 7 tahun. Ia sedang asik membuat gambar di atas kertas di meja makan. Di sekitarnya bertebaran crayon dengan berbagai warna dan juga kertas-kertas yang dipenuhi berbagai macam gambar.

Tangannya dengan lincah menggambar berbagai bentuk yang ia inginkan. Ia kemudian tersenyum saat melihat gambarnya sekali lagi.

Gambar dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya. Ia berada di tengah dengan ayah dan ibunya menggandeng tangannya. Inilah gambaran kecil dari keluarga harmonis Nara.

PRANG!

Shikamaru terkejut dan segera berdiri dari kursi dan mencari sumber arah suara.

"Apa-apaan kamu!?"

"Kamu itu yang 'apa-apaan'!!"

Shikamaru mendengar suara dua orang yang saling berteriak satu sama lain. Ia memacu kakinya untuk berlari jauh lebih cepat.

Ia memiliki firasat tidak enak.

Ia telah sampai di ruang keluarga, mulutnya hendak terbuka untuk menanyakan apa yang tengah terjadi sebenarnya namun ia segera berhenti begitu melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Kedua orang tuanya yang sangat ia cintai.

Kedua orang tua yang ia percaya adalah orang yang patut diteladani.

Kini sedang bertengkar.

Shikamaru hanya bisa terpaku. Ia melihat ibu dan ayahnya saling berteriak satu sama lain. Mereka mempeributkan hal yang langsung ia mengerti. Terima kasih untuk otaknya yang jenius.

Intinya, dari semua teriakan random yang mereka keluarkan. Ada orang 'ketiga' di antara mereka. Atau setidaknya, itulah yang dicurigai ibunya.

Dan, inilah yang terjadi. Mereka saling berteriak, memahari, dan Shikamaru pun merasakan hawa panas di sekitar mereka.

Ibunya, Yoshino, melempari berbagai perabot pecah belah di sekitarnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Ayahnya, Shikaku hanya berusaha untuk mengelak dari apa yang diteriakan Yoshino padanya.

Tentunya sebagai seorang anak, pemandangan itu adalah mimpi terburuk mereka. Air mata Shikamaru mengalir seiring dengan angannya yang berharap ini cuma mimpi. Ia ingin menghentikan pemandangan mengerikan yang ada di depannya. Suaranya serak karena isak tangisnya namun orang tuanya sama sekali tak bisa menanggapi.

Mereka berdua seakan menganggap Shikamaru tak ada di sana.

Mereka berdua seakan melupakan keberadaan Shikamaru.

**End of Flash Back**

Sejak saat itulah, kedua orang tua Shikamaru menghapuskan keberadaan dirinya dari hati mereka. Sejak saat itulah, rumah yang kini mereka tempati jadi terasa seperti neraka kesunyian. Sejak saat itulah, tak pernah ada lagi tawa yang terdengar di rumah itu.

Shikamaru membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke ranjang. Hatinya kembali teringat akan luka lama yang sejak dulu tak bisa ia sembuhkan seorang diri.

Ia tak pernah berpikiran kalau hidupnya akan jadi seperti ini. Ia tak pernah berharap hidupnya akan jadi seperti ini. Ia tak pernah menginginkan hidupnya akan jadi seperti ini.

Ia tak bisa melupakan betapa pahit hidupnya setelah keharmonisan keluarganya retak dan kemudian hancur. Ia memang tak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia menangis di sudut kamar sambil mendengar pertengkaran orang tuanya. Ia tak tahu berapa kali ia merasa iri ketika melihat teman-teman sebayanya yang tersenyum bahagia bersama kedua orang tua mereka.

Dan, tentu, ia pun telah melakukan apa yang ia bisa untuk meraih kembali simpati kedua orang tuanya padanya.

Ia memang sedih melihat hubungan kedua orang tuanya yang ada di ambang kehancuran – bahkan sampai sekarang tak ada perubahan. Namun, yang paling ia sedihkan adalah bagaimana cara orang tuanya mengacuhkan dirinya.

Ia merasa sedih ketika orang tuanya menganggap ia bahkan tak berada di sana.

Shikamaru telah melakukan banyak hal untuk meraih kembali perhatian kedua orang yang telah membesarkannya. Mulai dari mendapat ranking pertama di sekolah, memenangkan beberapa perlombaan dalam bidang akademik ataupun berkelahi dengan teman sekelas.

Dan, semuanya hanya berakhir dengan kegagalan.

Ia berusaha menjadi anak yang baik, namun orang tuanya tetap tak memperdulikannya.

Ia berusaha menjadi anak yang nakal pun, orang tuanya tetap tak menoleh padanya.

Shikamaru merasa seperti anak yatim piatu.

Ia masih ingat, betapa sedih hatinya ketika ia mendapat penghargaan sebagai juara olimpiade matematika tingkat satu sekota. Orang tuanya tak ada di sana dan ia melihat juara-juara di bawahnya seperti juara kedua, ketiga ataupun yang lainnya mendapat sambutan bahagia dari orang tua mereka, mereka mendapatkan pujian dari orang tua mereka dan orang tua mereka bangga akan mereka. Saat itu, tiba-tiba Shikamaru merasa ada di dunia yang berbeda dengan mereka. Ia merasa hanya sendirian. Ia sangat sedih dan marah sampai ingin rasanya ia membanting piala dan piagam yang ada di tangannya.

Ia masih mengingat jelas semua itu.

Shikamaru menutup matanya, ia merasa matanya panas dan air sudah terkumpul di kelopak matanya.

Dan, yang membuat hidup Shikamaru menjadi hancur bukan hanya itu saja.

Hal kedua, teman-temannya....

Ya....Shikamaru adalah anak yang baik dulu. Tentunya ia dikelilingi banyak teman. Namun, saat ia masuk SMP...

**Flash Back**

Shikamaru berumur 13 tahun. Setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi anak broken-home, matanya yang innocent dan senyumnya sudah pudar dari wajahnya. Dan, belum selesai masalahnya itu, ia kembali mendapat masalah lain lagi.

"Shikamaru, selamat! Kau dapat nilai 100 lagi."

Inilah saat-saat yang paling dibenci Shikamaru. Saat gurunya mengumumkan berapa hasil nilainya – yang selalu dapat nilai sempurna. Jalan dari mejanya menuju depan kelas terasa sangat panjang, hal itu karena....

"Tuh kan, dia itu memang otak computer."

"Ih, dia itu sombong banget ya?"

"Sok banget sih."

"Kalau memang sudah pintar untuk apa sekolah?"

Shikamaru sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan semua cibiran yang terasa menggema di telinganya. Ia sama sekali tidak senang akan semua itu.

Ia memang sangat pintar, atau malah masuk kategori jenius. Saat SD, teman-temannya tak begitu menyadari hal itu. Namun, sesudah masuk SMP, mereka mulai sadar. Shikamaru merasa heran dengan perubahan sikap teman-temannya. Entah kenapa, dalam sekejap rasanya semua orang jadi sirik padanya. Orang yang berusaha mendekatinya pun hanya orang-orang yang ingin memanfaatkan dirinya saja.

Itulah awal mula Shikamaru menutup dirinya.

**End of Flash Back**

Keluarga hancur dan teman pun tak ada. Itulah alasan mengapa hidup Shikamaru terasa tak berarti.

Karena menjadi anak baik pun tak ada yang senang ataupun bangga padanya, maka ia memilih menjadi anak badung yang tak peduli akan apapun.

Warna dalam hidupnya telah pudar. Suara dalam hidupnya pun telah lenyap. Entah apa lagi yang tersisa untuknya sekarang.

Sekarang.....

Terutama karena sekarang Temari pun ingin menghapuskan keberadaannya dari dalam hatinya.

* * *

Anehnya entah kenapa chapter ini kuketik tapi Temari sama sekali gak muncul. Mungkin ia bakal muncul untuk chapter besok. Nantikan saja.

Review please!!!!!!! Aku bener-bener butuh dukungan untuk terus ngelanjutin fic ini!!!!!


	8. The Lonely Day

Aku kembali! :D

Maaf karena mendadak berhenti mengupdate cerita ini, namun percayalah, cerita ini masih hidup! Pasti selesai, cuma pengupdatetannya bakal jadi random dan kapan selesainya jadi gak tau deh. Tapi ini cerita tidak akan hiastus kok!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Lonely Day

Shikamaru memandang langit yang bergerak perlahan di atas kepalanya dengan mata sendu. Hari-hari jadi terasa begitu membosankan karena ia tidak memiliki banyak hal untuk dilakukan. Ia menghela napas dan melangkahkan kakinya mengarungi trotoar.

Ia harus pergi ke supermarket hari ini, untuk membeli keperluan sehari-hari. Juga beli beberapa makanan instant dan keperluan lainnya.

Selama berjalan ia hanya terus menatap ke depan meski sebenarnya ia tidak begitu memperdulikan hal-hal di sekitarnya. Ia sadar ia bertemu beberapa temannya yang langsung mengenalinya sebagai tukang bolos dan mencibirnya di belakang punggung Shikamaru.

Namun, ia sudah terbiasa.

Ia terus melangkahkan kaki sampai tiba di supermarket. Dengan wajah malas, ia pun segera berbaur dengan banyak orang dan masuk ke dalamnya. Meski sebenarnya ia cukup sebal dengan kegiatan merepotkan seperti ini, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu mengambil pusing hal itu.

Lagipula, sebenarnya, dengan melakukan banyak hal bisa membantu pikirannya untuk berhenti memikirkan gadis itu.

Shikamaru mendesah. Sudah nyaris seminggu namun bayangan gadis itu masih tertera di kepalanya setiap hari. Ia mengerti, ia tidak bisa bohong kalau ia tidak merasa sedih dan kecewa akan perkataan Temari saat itu.

Ia bertanya-tanya apakah gadis aneh itu sudah melupakan dirinya sepenuhnya. Mungkin ya, pasti ia sudah lupa akan dirinya.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera mengambil kereta dorong. Namun ia terkejut ketika ada orang menyenggolnya dari belakang. Ia segera berbalik dan terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang ia kenal.

Guru Asuma.

"Yo, Shikamaru, ternyata kau sehat-sehat saja," kata guru Asuma yang jelas-jelas sedikit menyindir Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan ingin segera berbalik pergi namun gerakannya dihentikan oleh Asuma.

"Wah...wah.....begitukah caramu menyapa gurumu?" tanya guru Asuma dengan nada rendah meski di wajahnya masih tersenyum sebuah senyuman.

Shikamaru menghela napas.

Ini akan jadi sangat merepotkan......

* * *

"Kembali sekolah?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada rendah. Guru Asuma mengangguk. Dengan usaha keras ia berhasil membuat Shikamaru belanja bersamanya dan menyeretnya ke sebuah kafe dekat supermarket untuk membicarakan masalah anak jenius itu.

Ia sangat menyayangkan Shikamaru yang menyia-nyiakan potensi yang ada dalam dirinya. Dengan kejeniusannya, sekolah bukanlah hal yang sulit utuk Shikamaru.

Namun, Asuma tahu kalau anak didiknya yang ada di depannya ini sedang mengalami suatu masalah. Shikamaru tampak terlihat lebih lesu dari biasanya, dan juga sedikit emosian. Padahal biasanya anak ini selalu terlihat tenang.

"Aku masih sekolah, tapi masuk atau tidaknya kau tidak bisa mengatur," kata Shikamaru dingin. Toh, ayahnya sudah mengatur semuanya agar ia tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Meskipun ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah, ia pun tak peduli. Karena itu, ia tidak perlu beramah-tamah dengan guru Asuma.

"Tampaknya kau sedang banyak masalah, dengan sekolah kau bisa mengganti suasana," kata guru Asuma berusaha membujuk Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya meminum teh lemonadenya dalam diam.

"Yah, anak seumuranmu...... punya masalah itu wajar..... apa kau baru putus dengan pacarmu?" tanya guru Asuma meski sebenarnya ia menyangka Shikamaru tidak punya pacar.

Namun, reaksi Shikamaru yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam membuatnya tahu kalau tebakannya hampir benar.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu," kata Shikamaru getir. Guru Asuma menatapnya dalam. Meski tidak begitu kelihatan, guru Asuma bisa mengatakan kalau keadaan Shikamaru memang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Mata Shikamaru sedikit bergantung dengan kilatan warna merah di pojok matanya menunjukkan kalau anak itu kurang tidur atau kebanyakan menangis. Ia juga tampak pucat seakan kulitnya tidak terkena sinar matahari selama berhari-hari. Pupil matanya selalu menatap ke bawah, atau meskipun menatap ke depan, ia tampak melihat tembus semua hal yang ada di depannya. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakkan dan juga bajunya yang sedikit kusut.

Jelas bukan keadaan yang baik.

"Jika kau diputuskan pacarmu, sekolah bisa menjadi pengalih perhatian yang bagus kan? Selain untuk mengganti suasana, sekolah bisa membantumu melupakan pacarmu itu," jelas Asuma. Shikamaru mendengus.

Shikamaru tahu apa yang dikatakan guru Asuma ada benarnya. Jika ia tidak memiliki sebuah pekerjaan untuk dilakukan, kepalanya selalu memikirkan gadis itu. Lagipula, sekolah sebenarnya tidak seburuk itu, bahkan mungkin dengan sindiran dan cibiran teman-temannya di sekolah bisa membantu membuat pikirannya teralihkan.

* * *

Temari memandang bunga-bunga yang ada di kebunnya dengan senyum pilu.

Ia merasa sangat kosong. Meski ia percaya kalau merasa "kosong" adalah hal yang normal baginya namun.....

Ia membuka buku yang ada dipangkuannya dan membacanya sedikit.

_Tanggal X bulan O_

_Dari diriku yang kemarin  
Untuk diriku esok hari_

_Hari ini aku telah mengatakan semuanya pada Shikamaru-kun. Semua hal yang telah kusembunyikan. Aku telah membohonginya sepanjang waktu dan akhirnya aku lega telah memberitahuan hal yang sebenarnya padanya. Aku memang sangat jahat, aku sadar itu ketika melihat mata Shikamaru-kun yang berkaca-kaca. Biasanya wajahnya selalu terlihat tanpa emosi namun aku merasa sedih ketika melihatnya bersedih....._

_Semuanya karena aku....._

_Padahal aku tahu, bila aku dekat dengannya maka aku akan menyakitinya._

_Namun, aku tetap melakukannya. Kau tahu kenapa?_

_Karena, aku ingin memiliki teman._

_Meski aku tak bisa ingat, namun dari semua catatan dan video tentangku dan Shikamaru-kun, aku merasa hari-hariku terasa lebih berwarna. Aku selalu sedih dengan isi diary dan video yang memperlihatkan kegiatan sehari-hariku yang membosankan namun.,,, setelah bertemu Shikamaru, semuanya berubah....._

_Namun, aku tahu itu salah._

_Aku sangat egois, hanya karena ingin membuat kenangan yang menyenangkan aku harus mengorbankan perasaannya. Padahal, meski tidak begitu terlihat, aku tahu Shikamaru-kun mempunyai banyak masalah. Dan aku hanya membuatnya lebih menderita._

_Aku sangat jahat......_

_Apakah mata Shikamaru-kun menjadi lebih kosong karena diriku? Ah, aku sudah tidak bisa membayangkannya lagi._

_Karena itu, diriku yang esok hari. Aku pikir kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud dalam catatan ini._

_Tolong jangan temui orang yang bernama Nara Shikamaru lagi. _

_Aku tak ingin diriku yang esok hari menyakitinya lagi. Semuanya akan lebih bahagia bila kau tidak bertemu dengannya. Lupakanlah dia, karena aku yakin, dia pasti akan segera melupakan aku. _

Temari menyentuh lembut halaman itu yang tampak jelas di sana dihiasi dengan bekas butiran air mata. Meski sedih, ia tidak membayangkan betapa sedih dirinya saat menulis catatan ini.

Karena ia sudah lupa.

Dan ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud pada catatan ini.

Ia tidak boleh menemui orang bernama Nara Shikamaru.

Tidak boleh......

* * *

Shikamaru menatap soal yang diberikan guru padanya. Hanya butuh hitungan detik sampai jawabannya tertera di kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia menjawab soal hitungan rumit matematika itu tanpa perlu mengkotret jawabanya terlebih dahulu. Ia bisa melihat tatapan kesal guru matematika padanya. Jelas, ia jarang masuk namun ia selalu bisa mengerjakan semua soal dari gurunya itu.

Shikamaru duduk kembali di bangkunya. Telinganya bisa mendengar beberapa orang mencibirnya namun ia tidak memperdulikannya. Ia mengambil buku dari dalam tasnya dan mulai membaca.

Kali ini ia tidak membaca novel, tapi soal hitungan Kimia.

Hal yang bagus untuk mengalihkan perhatian kan?

Ia segera meraih pensil yang tergeletak di mejanya dan segera menjawab soal-soal yang ada di buku itu. Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara guru matematika menjelaskan teori pada bab baru namun ia tidak memperdulikannya.

Tanpa terasa, jam istirahat pun tiba, Shikamaru sudah berhasil mengerjakan setengah dari semua soal-soal kimia yang ada di buku itu. Ini akibat ia jarang membuka buku pelajaran kimia sampai ia harus mencari rumus dan cara pengerjaannya sendiri sehingga memakan waktu lebih lama. Namun ia mengakui, hal ini benar-benar bagus untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

Ia sadar kelas perlahan-lahan menjadi kosong namun ia tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya duduk. Keadaan sekarang lebih tenang, makin mudah baginya untuk mengerjakan soal-soal rumit Kimia tentang laju persamaan reaksi.

"Eh~ jadi kau putus dengannya?"

Shikamaru berhenti dari kegiatannya menulis dan melirik ke arah dimana gadis-gadis temannya sekelas sedang berkerumun. Mungkin seperti biasa, asik membicarakan masalah pacar.

Shikamaru segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke buku kembali.

"Tapi aku masih suka padanya, bagimana ya?"

"Hm, memang kalian putus karena apa?"

"Ia akan pindah keluar kota, katanya akan sulit menjalin kontak jadi kamu putus."

"Wah sayang sekali."

"Kenapa kau tidak memperjuangkan hubungan kalian?"

"Aku..... tidak bisa bicara apapun saat mendengar ia akan pindah...."

"Dasar bodoh! Jika kau lepaskan dia sekarang, mungkin saja hubungannya kalian akan putus selamanya!"

"La...lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" Shikamaru mendengar suara isakkan namun berusaha untuk tetap focus meski kini telinganya mengkhianatinya dan terus menguping pembicaraan teman-temannya itu.

"Kau harus bagaimana? Kejar dia! Bilang kalau kau masih ingin bersamanya, kau cinta kan padanya?"

"Iya....."

Shikamaru menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha keras untuk tidak memperdulikan pembicaraan teman-temannya lagi.

Ia tidak putus! Untuk apa ia mendengar hal seperti itu? Ia dan Temari cuma teman biasa, kehilangan satu teman bukan masalah untuknya.....

_"Aku tidak suka pada orang yang niatnya setengah-setengah."_

Shikamaru teringat pada perkataan adik Temari. Akhirnya ia mengerti apa maksudnya sekarang.

Setengah-setengah, ia sadar ia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun ketika Temari membeberkan tentang semuanya. Setengah-setengah, ia menerima semuanya tanpa berusaha melawan sedikit pun. Setengah-setengah, ia tidak mencoba untuk menerima keadaan Temari. Setengah-setengah, apakah ia memikirkan perasaan Temari meski hanya sedikit?

'Aku memang orang yang setengah-setengah,' batin Shikamaru.

"Jujur deh sama dirimu sendiri, kira-kira kau bisa bertahan dengan dia dengan hubungan jarak jauh?" Shikamaru kembali mendengar percakapan temannya.

"Aku....aku rasa aku bisa...."

'Jujur pada diri sendiri?' pikir Shikamaru. Jujur.... kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya ia.....

'Aku masih ingin bersama Temari, aku masih ingin bertemu dirinya lagi, aku masih ingin melihat betapa aneh namun cantik dirinya, aku masih ingin.....'

'Aku masih ingin membuat banyak kenangan indah yang lainnya dengan Temari.....'

* * *

Satu kata, review!


End file.
